


𝓀𝑜𝒾 𝓃𝑜 𝓎𝑜𝓀𝒶𝓃 || Levi Ackerman

by Amethyst_bloom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Plot Twists, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_bloom/pseuds/Amethyst_bloom
Summary: 𝕀 𝕨𝕒𝕤 𝕗𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕕 𝕠𝕦𝕥𝕤𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕣𝕒𝕚𝕤𝕖𝕕 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕤.𝓀𝑜𝒾 𝓃𝑜 𝓎𝑜𝓀𝒶𝓃 || Levi AckermanStarted: 10/26/2020   Ended:By: @amethyst_bloomWill Include: 𝑀𝒶𝓉𝓊𝓇𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓂𝑒𝓈, ᴠɪᴏʟᴇɴᴄᴇ, and 𝙎𝙩𝙧𝙤𝙣𝙜 𝙇𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙪𝙖𝙜𝙚(𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚 𝙖𝙙𝙫𝙞𝙨𝙚𝙙, 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙪𝙣𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙩𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙚!)Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin(Attack on Titan) or any charactersincluded in the manga series.Those all belong to Hajime Isayama.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi - Relationship, Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

𝐵𝑒𝓎𝑜𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒲𝒶𝓁𝓁𝓈

𝖄𝖊𝖆𝖗: 849

The wind blew harsher these days...

I had a bad feeling that something was coming but I couldn't wrap my head around it. I took a deep breath, inhaling that fresh cool breeze.

My legs slowly dangled over the tall stone wall as I looked down at the crowded city beneath me. Wall Sina seems so untouched, a titan has never crossed these walls and I question if they ever will.

It's been four years since the fall of Shiganshina, since then, it hasn't been the same.

My hand gently grazed over the rough stone. These walls protect us from titans and the outside world...but what really lies on the other side.

I've read some books that have geographical secrets of the world beyond the walls. It really does upset me that these wonderful books of knowledge have to be kept a secret.

I scoffed lightly. The royal government really does control it all...

I picked up my legs pressing them against my chest as I curled my arms around my knees. But if I'm being honest, I feel like my own existence should have been kept a secret.

I wonder who my real parents were...why was I found outside the walls...how long was I down there for...and how come a titan never devoured me?

I sigh, knowing that I probably won't get an answer to those questions anytime soon...

I don't feel normal, there are things I see and feel when I touch someone or something. The most normal thing about me seems to be my name.

Which is Nova Frederick (Now-vuh, Frehd-dur-rik).

I currently reside in wall Sina, with my adoptive parents who regularly work within the royal government.

Before I was taken within the walls I was actually found outside wall Maria past the Shiganshina District. While the survey corps was doing another one of their expeditions, on their way back they found a newborn child hidden within the forest covered in leaves.

Most were surprised to see someone actually survive outside the walls, no less a newborn with titans running around loose. Heck, I'm as shocked as the rest of them.

Once I was brought within the walls, I was quickly adopted by a lovely young couple, who couldn't conceive children of their own.

Growing up my adoptive parents love me dearly and I'm grateful to them, truly. However, that didn't stop rumors from spreading on how I'm an outsider.

My appearance was not in my favor either seeing how I look different from the people around here.

I still question myself on why that is...dare I say that maybe, just maybe there's another population outside these walls...

There are many things that I don't really know about myself, but I'm willing to find out the truth no matter the cost.

I look up at the moonlight shined brightly as I admired the stars. We truly live in a cruel world. Yet as I look beyond the walls, I can't help but admire nature's beauty.

I know there's more to this world than what meets the eye. One day, just one day I'll see it for myself.

ɤ

This is a LevixOC story. However, unlike other OC's I will not be directing the appearance of the main character at all. The reason being is that I know many of us don't look the same and I want everyone to feel themselves while reading! But I did want to name the main character Nova for the purpose of the storyline.

A majority of this story will be canon but I did want our character to have her own backstory as well, so I will try to make it makes sense!

Warning there will be spoilers. For the beginning chapters, it will be based on the anime from seasons 1-3 and some mentions about the OVA.

Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

𝑀𝑒𝓇𝒶𝓀𝒾

𝖄𝖊𝖆𝖗: 849

Ever since I was a child, I've always had these strange experiences.

It happens at random and I don't really know how to control it. The moment my bare hands interact with someone I receive a single memory of their past.

During those dream-like memories, if that person held any type of emotion, I would feel it as well. You could say it was a blessing in disguise or a curse I was burdened with...in all honesty, I'm still trying to figure it out myself.

Eventually, as the years would go on it wasn't as shocking anymore, but I became must more distant from people. I would go so far as to wearing gloves to prevent any interaction.

"Darling, you haven't even touched your food" My mother's soft voice brought me back to reality.

I looked down at the delicious warm meal. " Ah, apologizes mother. Thank you for the meal."

"Is something on your mind darling?" My mother said with slight concern catching my father's attention across the table.

Actually, yes there was...

I straightened my back on the cushioned seat preparing myself. "Mother, Father with your permission I would like to join the survey corps."

As expected, my parents stood in silence. The atmosphere that was once comfortable turned uneasy. Turning my head towards my mother, she held a wide-eyed expression on her face.

I couldn't blame her, my parents have given me a life that was rare while living within these walls. They were probably thinking, 'why would she throw that away?'

Not only that but when the time comes my mother would have an arranged marriage set with another wealthy family and from there, I would bear a heir to be the next successor.

My parents have raised and groomed me for that day to come. Don't get me wrong, I don't resent them for it, from the point of view of another it seems like such a great life.

But not me...to me, these walls aren't life. All the memories I've seen, all I suffering I've felt...

There must be a way to be freed from these walls and I know I may be one person, but even I can do something.

Looking at my father's expression made my heart sank. I can understand that in their minds it seems like I'm throwing my entire life away to get eaten, but they must have some faith in me.

The silence was becoming unbearable as I took a deep breath. "I understand if you don-"

"You may join" My father's voice struck me shocked. I honestly didn't think he'd agree so quickly.

"Really?"

"yes, I preferred if you joined a different regiment however if it's what you desire, then so be it."

A smile grew on my face as I in awe at their cooperation. "However, there is a catch." My mother's words were thin and sharp, opposite to her usual tone.

"You may join the military but when the time comes, you must home, get married, and settle down."

My mother has always been a soft-spoken woman and for the first time ever she spoke firmly towards me. She being serious...

As much as I don't want this marriage to happen, it won't occur until a couple of years. Within this family, it usually happens during their mid twenty's.

"Are we in agreement Nova?"

I took a moment to think and, in all honesty, it's my best option.

"Yes."

Little did I know the trails that I would be facing.

ɤ

It's been a couple of days since I had that conversation with my parents. After dinner last night I didn't expect them to work so quickly.

I've been looking out my bedroom window for the past 10 minutes and my slow ass doesn't want to go downstairs.

Call it nerves, call it fear, call it distress, regardless it was time. Mentally, I took a moment to pull myself together, and dreadfully walked out of my bedroom.

With every step I took, my heart kept beating out of my chest as I grew closer to my destination.

Not realizing it, I was already at the last step. Sticking my head out of the corner I saw a piece of my mother's large gown standing out.

My palms were slightly sweaty, mentally I was grateful I had gloves on. Gracefully, I made my way to the front door to see two unfamiliar faces.

My father was talking to a middle-aged gentleman who was noticeably tall, with a calm yet stern expression.

While my mother spoke with a young woman who wore squared glasses and had a passionate spirit. I laughed quietly to myself seeing how my mother was taken back at the women's excitement.

"Oh Nova, you've arrived. Please, come down." My father spoke loudly, catching everyone's attention.

"Ah yes, I apologize for the delay. I was just making sure everything was prepared." I said politely taking a bow.

"Oh, it's quite alright darling! Come, come!" My mother waved her hand encouraging me to come forward.

Again, with a slight head bow, I made my way to the two soldiers who held a warm smile on their faces.

"Ohhh~ she's polite" The young women giggled quietly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, my name is Nova Frederick." Grabbing both corners of my dress I bowed slightly.

"The pleasure is mine. My name is Erwin Smith, I'm the 13th commanding officer in the survey corps." He said respectfully.

"My name is Hange Zoë, currently I'm a squad leader in squad four!" He smiled brightly.

"Thank you for coming all the way here, but I must apologize that you had to take such a journey."

"Nonsense, your father had been such an incredible support to the military, the least I could do is help his only child," Erwin stated firmly receiving a nod from my father.

"Well then, it's best if you all take your departure soon before it gets dark." My mother spoke up look through the large windows.

"She's right! We gotta announce the newcomer!" Hange clapped her hands joyfully.

We all nodded in agreement, Erwin and Hange were the first to step outside leaving me alone with my parents.

The atmosphere felt gloomy as they both held a sad expression. "Mother, Father-" My mother overwhelmed with emotion hugged me tightly.

Soon after my father joined with tears welling up in his eyes. "Please, oh Nova, I beg of you, please come home alive." My mother pleaded, almost sounding like a prayer.

"Take care of yourself my darling." My father's words were short, but I knew it held much love.

"I will. I will do my best and come home one day." I whispered, praying that these words will come true.

Least to say, it was a painful departure. Before leaving, I turn my head over my shoulder looking at my parents one last time before I go.

I really couldn't ask for better parents. How lucky am I, out of all the people within these walls, I got paired up with these wonderful people?

My father held my mother in his arms with a joyful grin as my mother wept with a small smile on her face.

Turning my attention to the carriage, the two soldiers were already inside. Walking in, I took the empty seat in front of them. "Thank you for waiting."

"Not a problem, I know it can be difficult leaving your parents," Erwin responded kindly.

He then followed up "It takes a brave heart to join the survey corps knowing the chances of survival"

"Just doing what's best for humanity" The words came slipping out of my mouth catching the attention of both my companions.

Throughout the entire ride, I was engaged in conversation with Hange, as she excitingly explained her love for titans.

I was truly interested to see her point of view on titans, seeing how most individuals loath them. The commander listened closely, however, did not comment or respond back.

The carriage started to slow down, eventually coming to a stop. Erwin opened the carriage doors revealing a campsite.

Being the last one to come out, Hange automatically grabbed my wrist leading me away from Erwin and the carriage.

"We gotta get you ready, we're running on a tight schedule!" She hurried as we made our way to the large building.

"First, you need to get out of that gown and into one of these!" Hange took out what I presume is the uniform.

I nodded gently taking the uniform from her hands. "Great, I'll wait outside while you get changed!" She said before walking out the door.

Taking a look at the uniform, I saw a white buttoned shirt, brown trousers, many straps, and a tan jacket with the wings of freedom ironed behind it.

It's been a very long time since I've worn trousers and not a gown. I was able to put on the uniform however, I did have some trouble with the straps.

"Um...Hange" I croaked out awkwardly.

"You good in there?" She responded back through the door.

"I, ugh need some help." I sighed at my weak attempts. The door slowly opened to see Hange's expression go from confusion to amusement.

"How did this happen!" Hange laughed at my failed attempt.

"I don't know, I'm not always mentally here." I sighed jokingly.

After a couple of seconds, Hange helped with the straps and adjusted the uniform. "All right! Let's get going!"

We were now walking through a dim hallway, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed for not being able to put on the uniform properly.

"I know I come from a noble family, but I am able to do things for myself," I spoke quietly. Hange looked back at me with bright eyes.

Even though I come from a comfortable lifestyle, I don't want anyone in the military thinking I'm some helpless woman or I can't do anything on my own...

"Don't worry, the moment I saw you, I knew you were special. You a fighter miss Nova." Hange exclaimed bringing me to a smile.

"Let's just hope the captain sees that too." Hange boasted with laughter.

"The captain?" I questioned as my head tilted to the side.

"You'll meet him soon, first..." Hange came to halt. "You'll need to introduce yourself to the entire survey corps." She finished while opening the door to a wide view of multiple soldiers.

To be honest, I was surly nervous seeing such a large crowd. Erwin noticing my presence nodded me to come forward.

Shakenly, I step forward for everyone to see, with so many eyes on me I clenched my covered hands tightly.

"This is Nova Frederick, starting today she will be joining the military survey corps. Please welcome her well." Erwin announced, then paused to look at me.

"I look forward to working with you all." I nodded firmly, receiving some weird look and some smiles back from the crowd.

Well, this is a start to a new beginning...


	3. Chapter 3

𝒰𝓀𝒾𝓎𝑜

𝖄𝖊𝖆𝖗: 849

Once the brief ceremony was over, Hange took me down to the cafeteria to satisfy my hunger.

I was quite delighted that the food wasn't too different from what I would usually dine at home.

We talked for a while getting to know one another, it made me feel more at ease knowing I had a friend.

I really did enjoy her company, she was so different from all the women I've met in wall Sina. In a way, it made me realize how stuck up the women can be back home.

Taking another bite, I suddenly remember Hange mentioning a captain of some sort.

"Hange dear, do you know who this captain of mine will be?" I ask politely, before blowing air over the hot tea.

"Oh, yea! His name is L-" Hange was then interrupted by another soldier calling out for us.

"Apologizes for the interruption, commander Erwin would like to see you both that his office immediately." The fellow soldier stated.

Hange's face fell, "At this late hour!? Ugh, thank you for the message, we're going now." She groaned not pleased with the situation.

I laughed to myself at her moody behavior. After placing our dishes away, I followed behind Hange quietly to our destination.

"Say, Nova, why do wear gloves?" Hange asked taking a quick glance back. I was slightly taken back, not expecting her to ask such a question.

Glancing down at my palms, I sigh. "My hands are just...sensitive," I hesitated, hoping Hange would buy it.

"Mmm interesting," Hange hummed dismissing it, however, I could tell that it piqued her interest.

Hange's pace slowed down to a halt as I look over her shoulder to see a large wooden door in front of us.

She knocked a couple of times until we heard Erwin tell us to come in. Hange went in first while I followed behind her.

Once the door shut, we both saluted showing our respect. Next to the commander, I noticed another soldier in the room.

I stole only a glance since it would be rude to stare. I didn't get to see much of his features though.

Erwin lanced his fingers together with a serious expression. "Nova, since this is your first time in the military, the first thing you must learn is how to use the ODM gear."

I nodded understanding the requirements. "From the information your father provided, I noticed that you're already skilled in ʜᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴏ ʜᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴏᴍʙᴀᴛ ..."

Feeling slightly tired and worn out, I couldn't help but tune out the commander while he spoke.

Not due to boredom, however, by distraction, in the corner of my eye, I felt the other soldier in the room staring me down.

I refused to look at his intense glare nevertheless, it did make me feel uneasy. Without noticing I let out a nervous cough. "Are you alright cadet?" Erwin asked breaking my train of thought.

With a calm expression I looked up at the commander and without a second thought, a smile came across my face. "I appreciate your concern, I'm quite alright."

"Good to hear, as I previously stated you will need some training in ODM gear. Your father requested the best of the best. So, I have assigned one of our greatest soldiers to assist you." He turned his attention to the person next to him.

"This is Levi, he will be training you on ODM gear and will also be your new squad leader, once you've finished your training," Erwin announced while bringing my attention to the individual next to him.

Turning my attention towards him, I automatically noticed how short he was compared to most soldiers. Nonetheless, that did not stop the aroma of authority surrounding him like a dark cloud.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, captain Levi," I spoke firmly while giving a quick salute.

Unfazed by my greeting, he crossed his arms and watched me like a hawk.

"We'll start training tomorrow at dawn, be ready, and don't be late." His voice was deep and cunning as if whatever he says, goes.

"That is all cadet," Erwin said with a firm nod before turning to Hange.

"Hange, if you will, please lead Nova to her personal quarters."

"Will do sir! Bye Levi~" Hange teased with a wide smile while he narrowed his eyes with irritation.

After stating our departure, I followed Hange to my new room. It was quiet for a while until she poked my elbow.

"Lighten up Nova! You don't have to look so tense!" Hange cried out dramatically.

I laughed lightly. "It's not that, it's just...the captain seems very...intimidating," I said carefully, trying to find the words.

"Oh, short stacks?! Phff, no need to be intimidated! That's actually how he looks like on a good day!" Hange laughed loudly. A good day? Yup, I'm a goner.

"Okay, we're here!" She grinned, with both hands on her hips. "Have a good night Nova, I'll see you tomorrow!" Hange playfully slapped my arm before walking away.

"Wait Hange!" I cried out. "Hm?" She turned her head, with a confused expression. There was a small pause as a smile grew on my face.

"Thank you for everything." A blush came across her face as a smile began to grow on her lips.

After saying our goodbyes I finally enter my room. Closing the door I let out a hefty sigh as I leaned against the doorframe.

ɤ

Luckily, the sun has yet to come up, giving me time to get ready.

All thanks to Hange I am now able to properly put this uniform on without issue.

Before leaving, I glanced over at the half-written letter to my parents. Wish me luck, mom...dad...

Since I just got here, I'm still not used to the area, so it took me a while to find the training grounds.

I sighed in relief when I see a shadow of a man standing in the middle of the field.

Quickly making my way over, he turned his unfazed expression towards me.

It truly felt like his eyes were piercing through my soul. "You're late." His threatening voice sent shivers down my spine.

"My apologies Captain, I couldn't find the training grounds" I spoke softly not wanting to irritate him even more.

"Tch." He had an annoyed look on his face.

I slightly felt bad seeing I was leaving such a bad impression but a part of me wanted to smack some emotion onto his face.

He walked over to me with something in his hands "This is ODM gear, I will first teach you how to use the gear and then we'll practice with some titan dummies." He said roughly throwing the heavy gear to me.

Hastily I grab the gear from falling off my hands. The captain just crossed his arms and continue to stare at me.

I felt awkward as I was trying to wrap the straps around my torso. Does anyone here teach how to put this gear on, or is it just expected?

After a couple of minutes, I felt satisfied. I think I actually got it this time, I smiled proudly.

"Are you an idiot?" The Captain called out starling me. He quickly rushed towards me not leaving anytime for me to process what he's about to do.

He forcefully turned me around and started to fix the straps and metal pieces around the ODM gear.

His hands were aggressively touching my hips, causing me to swallow hard. "You need to make this tighter," He mumbled before tightening the straps.

I let out a small gasp at his tight grip. "Listen, I get that your family's rich and all, but you need to start doing this shit by yourself" I was taken back at his venomous words.

"I beg your pardon?" My cool composure was slowly starting to fade.

"You heard me cadet" His words were irritating me.

"Now let's begin"

ɤ

It felt like I've been swinging around these trees for hours. Levi really doesn't hold back, it's only been day one and I've been doing more training than the normal beginner's soldier.

Taking one last swing, I roughly land on the ground bring myself to my knees. Now on all fours, I was breathing heavily trying to catch my breath.

"Did I tell you to stop?" He said landing next to me.

"Apologizes Captain, I just needed a mome-" I was suddenly yanked by my shoulder, his grip curled around my uniform bring me close.

"I don't want to hear it, if you're not going to take this seriously you might as well pack your bags today." He sneered making my eyes widen.

Without hesitation, I tried to yank off his grip but he was much stronger than I was. "Listen Captain" I scorned.

"I don't understand why you have such a problem with me but I will not just stand here and let yo-"

Suddenly I was on the ground holding my face in pain. "The lesson you need to learn right now can't be taught with words, only action."

Removing my hand from my face I saw blood sliding down my now tainted glove. "You're such an asshole!" I growled flinging myself towards him.

He saw this coming as he held his hands in a defensive manner. I swung my fist forward, making it easy for him to dodge.

I kept throwing my fist around in all different directions but he's skilled at combat as he is fighting titans.

Levi had lost his patience and kneed me in the stomach, as I leaned forward in pain.

Before I could react his fist was quickly coming towards my face.

With the little energy I had left, I quickly turned around, ducking downing to avoid his fist, and push my body towards him knocking him down with me.

"Tch. You pathetic brat" He growled getting up and dusting himself off. Before I could stand his foot took a good swing at me.

At this point, I couldn't stand it. I was too tired from the hours of training and then this hand to hand combat didn't help.

"Did you really think you could win against me?"

I wiped the blood off my nose as my eyes flooded in rage. "You can beat me, criticize me, hurt me all you want. But I...will never...give up." I sneered through my teeth.

My breathing was heavy as I forcefully straightened my back putting my fist up.

The Captain, on the other hand, held his normal bored expression, but this time I could see it was laced with shock.

I hate to say it, but my vision was beginning to fail me. Shaking my head slightly, I stepped back as I was losing my balance.

Not realizing it, my body began to fail me and I was falling down.

My body painfully crashed with the hard ground. My mouth felt dry and my breath felt heavy.

_The endurance that I will have to put up with, was an extreme reality check..._


	4. Chapter 4

𝐿𝑜𝑔𝒾𝒸

𝖄𝖊𝖆𝖗: 849

Unconsciously, I cringe at the strong smell of pure alcohol. Carefully, without opening my eyes, I stood up on the bed feeling lightheaded.

Rubbing my eyes a bit, I noticed the lights were dim.

Blinking a couple of times cleared my vision as saw a shadow of someone sitting on a chair.

"Finally, you're awake."

I mentally groaned knowing the owner of that voice. "I didn't expect you to be here." I sighed moving the hair out of my face.

"It's not like I wanted to be here." He snorted before taking a sip of his drink.

I took note how he held his cup, it was in a position that I've never seen before, quite strange really.

Ignoring his sly comment, I rolled my feet onto the hard wooden floor and try to stand forward.

I winced through my teeth, feeling how sore my thighs were and my legs felt heavy.

The blanket that was once wrapped around me slipped off and I noticed parts of my body were wrapped in bandages.

I was taken back as my stomach and shoulders were completely exposed with a man in the room.

"Did you wrap my body?!" I questioned while quickly recovering the blanket over my shoulders.

His fixed expression hasn't changed. "And? What if I did." He raised an eyebrow.

Is he completely insane? I understand it's the military but regardless he shouldn't be so careless.

If another person saw us like this, I would be the one shamed upon.

"That is quite inappropriate." I huffed putting on the shirt that was folded on the nightstand.

"Instead of complaining so much, a bit of gratitude would be nice"

I look away while clenching onto the warm blanket. "Thankyou." I mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" I didn't have to look at him to see his smudged expression.

"You heard me." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I know, I want to hear it again." He said, now fully standing up from his seat.

His arrogance is aggravating. "Thank you, Captain..."

"That's a good girl. Wasn't so hard, now was it?" He teased with an unimpressed tone.

He really knows how to get under someone's skin.

I silently watched him walk towards me with his calm composure.

He stopped right in front of me, looking down at me while I sat on the bed.

"You did...well today." For the first time, he actually looked sincere.

A smile ventured on my face, "Thank you, Captain."

He doesn't respond, he just continues to stare at me with his normal expression.

It was fine for a couple of seconds but now it's getting a bit too much.

"Um, Captain?" I swallowed feeling a certain stiffness.

He slightly turns over to the nightstand and lifts something up for me. "I washed your gloves cadet."

My eyes widen, I didn't even realize my gloves were taken off. "Ah, thanks."

His hand moved forward to pass me the gloves, I was careful enough to grab them however, his fingertips ended up brushing against mine.

You would of thought this was a touching moment, but my heart completely dropped.

My eyes felt heavy, darkness engulfed my vision. Blinking a couple of time my entire surrounding has changed.

Looking around I noticed the grass seemed greener, I was surrounded by the wilderness. Then it hit me, I'm...outside the walls?!

Loud noises were coming from behind as I turned around to see Levi standing there frozen at his feet.

Quickly looking at my environment, I let out a fearful gasp. What the hell...

As I looked down I saw a...head of a woman. Her head looked like it was decapitated.

Across from her was a blonde man whose body laid dead. By instinct I covered my mouth feeling nauseous at the site.

The next thing I saw was Levi gruesomely killing a titan. I watched with shock and fear, the way he moved...it wasn't human at all...

Once again, my eye lids felt heavy as darkness took over my vision and I was back in the room.

Frozen where I stood, I couldn't comprehend what I just witnessed.

"I'll give you tomorrow to rest, the following day we're back to training and you'll meet your new squad." Levi called out, sending me a small wave before leaving the room.

I was still in complete shock but as soon as that door closed, I let the tears slip away.

Out of all the memories I've experienced in my life, I've never encountered one like this...

...It was so painful. I roughly clenched my chest where my heart stood.

Captain...your holding in so much pain. I couldn't stop the tears from slipping down my eyes.

To reduce the noise, I covered my mouth with both my hands causing the sobs to be muffled.

After a moment or two, I was able to calm myself down. Breathing heavily I leaned my head down on the cushion pillow.

Captain...what in the world have you been through?

ɤ

It's been a couple of days since that night and I have to say, I've really improved using ODM gear.

Unfortunately, I'm not as gifted as the Captain, however, I will continue working hard.

*Cough* *Cough* Reluctantly, I slap my upper chest trying to cough out the dust. "Geeze this place this so dusty" I groaned swinging my hand around, clearing away the dust.

The Captain ordered me to clean the upper meeting room after training. This meeting room hasn't been used in years, so it's been collecting dust since.

Without notice, I knock over the buck full of damp towels.

"Damn it," I cursed under my breath as I hastily gather the towels together.

With an arched back, I continue scrubbing the floor with sweaty palms.

"What a view."

A sharp gasp slipped my lips as I straightened my back. Turning my attention towards the voice, I see the Captain leaning against the doorframe.

"Not funny! I could have gotten a heart attack." I breathed out with relief.

Ignoring my last statement he continued to stare at me. "Tch. Your cleaning is disgraceful."

I sighed feeling exhausted. "Look, I tried my best."

"Do better." He turned his heels to walk away.

"Wait!" I reached my hand out. "...could you," I looked down slightly embarrassed.

"Spit it out." He said impatiently.

"Stay...by any chance?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

He looked at me with confused at such request. Speculation was writing all over his face.

"Why." His words stayed short and sharp.

"No specific reason, I just don't want to be alone..." I blurted out without thought.

"No. I have paper work to do." He said turning his back once more.

"You can do it here! There's even a quill and ink!" I point toward the desk I cleaned moments ago.

He narrowed his eyes towards me. "Why are you so persistent on me staying?"

"Apart from Hange, I haven't really got to know anybody around here...So I figured, why not get to know you."

Even though I've already met the squad during our dinners, I haven't seen them as often since they've all been fully trained and doing rounds of patrol.

"That sounds stupid."

I huffed as my cheeks puffed out. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to get to know someone!"

"...You just don't shut up, do you?"

My eyes flickered forward to see his annoyed expression. "Please, you've peaked my interest Captain."

His eyebrows scurried together in confusion, then pointed his gaze toward the desk.

"...Fine, but hurry up with the cleaning." He groaned taking a seat on the desk as he placed the paper work down.

I couldn't help but smile to see such a strong solider like him but so picky when it comes to cleaning.

ɤ

The next half hour was basically me asking questions while cleaning as he responded with dull and basic answers.

Answers he knows aren't satisfying my interest. "Captain, where did you grow up?" I ask for the fifth time.

"Are you fucking deaf? I already told you, somewhere not to far from Wall Sina."

"Oh please, you've been answering my questions but not fully revealing anything about yourself."

He ran his fingers through his dark hair. "You ask too many personal damn questions."

I would be lying if I didn't say it was slightly amusing seeing the captain all frustrated.

"Is there a lover in your life~" I teased with narrowed eyes.

"I don't waste my time with that."

"What do you mean waste time?" My voice slightly rose in shock.

"There's no time, our lives are too short and we need to focus on what's important."

I stayed silent for a moment, I guess that's one way to look at it.

"...is there someone in your life." He slowly asked leaving me a little shocked, but I didn't show it. This is the first question, well statement he's asked me.

"No...I have yet to know what love feels like." My voice lowered as I looked down at my lap.

With that, my eyes shifted towards the window. Seeing the snow gracefully descend from the sky calmed my heart.

"But I hope one day I do, it may seem foolish for some. But not to me." I let out a dry laugh.

"I believe, we were all brought to this world for a purpose. I may not know the reason, but I truly want to experience everything this world has to offer, even love."

Finishing my sentence, I look over the captain to see him looking at me with strange eyes.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, I lowered my gaze while shifting in my seat a little.

"Apologizes, I have a tendency to ramble on." A shy smile appeared on my lips as I moved a piece of my hair behind me ear.

From here, it seemed like he wanted to tell me something, but he was holding himself back.

"You know what?" I called out with a mischievous smile.

"Hm?" He hummed not paying attention.

"It's just like you said, our lives within these was are short. Might as well live it to the fullest."

"Tch. This again," Rolling my eyes at his bored behavior, I made my way towards his desk.

Leaning over the desk my elbows covered the paperwork while grabbing his attention.

He gave me an annoyed expression as my fingers curled in, except my pinkie stood out.

"Promise me, promise me that you'll try to find love before you die."

"That's fucking ridiculous."

"Captain Levi, finding something as precious as love, is not ridiculous." I spoke in all seriousness.

After my response, he just stared at me. It was silent for a moment, I found myself getting lost in those eyes.

"...I'm not promis-"

Being fed up, I reach over his right hand and linked our pinkies together.

His eyes widen at my sudden action. "A promise, is a promise."

"Why do you care so much?" Being this close, I could smell the black tea escape from his lips.

Images from Levi's memories flooded into my head. I couldn't bring myself to tell him...

"Is it so wrong for someone to care about you?" I questioned back.

This time, his eyes left mine, looking down dreadfully at the paperwork beneath me.

He's hurting, he's been hurting for a long time. I didn't have to know him for years to see that.

I straightened my back as I hugged myself. "I won't force you to open up or anything. But, I'll be here...if you need someone."

His eyes still haven't met mine. Taking a deep breath, I graciously made my way towards the door.

Opening it made a loud creek, I look over my shoulder one last time.

Finally, his eyes met mine. He held an annoyed look with narrowed eyes, "Get the fuck out cadet."

A smile grew on my face, it's only been a couple of days but I've gotten use to his rude remarks.

"Goodnight Captain~," I teasingly winked before closing the door.

_Captain Levi, you've really peaked my interest..._


	5. Chapter 5

𝒜𝓈𝓅𝑒𝒸𝓉𝒶𝒷𝓊𝓃𝒹

𝖄𝖊𝖆𝖗: 850

It's been a full year since I've entered the survey corps. Time flew by quickly as I learned my way around the military.

The things I've learned, the people I've met, and the places I've discovered. It really is a new experience...

"Hange what is all this stuff?" I question looking at all the chemicals she had laid out on the table.

"This is all for Sonny and Bean!" Hange said excitingly.

"Hange, you must be careful when handling those titans" I sighed placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh please! I'm always careful!" She snickered.

"You said that last time and they almost ate you!" I argued back.

"That's the way they show love and affection." She mumbled. I sighed knowing there's no way to change her mind.

I built up a great relationship with Hange, truly I can always be myself around her.

Without a doubt, I cherish our friendship. Even though she can be troubling sometimes...

"Well, I should get going the Captain wants to see me," I stated while glancing around the equipment.

"Ooo, have fun with that!" She laughed loudly.

Apart from Hange, she wasn't the only relationship that was built up.

It seems like the Captain and I, enjoy each other's company when we're not at each other's throats. Not only that, but I've learned much about him as well.

For starts, Levi is very observant. He watches me like a hawk, it's constant and unfailing.

Secondly, he carries layers upon layers of emotional built up, that he would refuse to reveal. A stoic man, no doubt.

And lastly, he's very caring. Through all those thick layers and intimating aroma, he's a caring soldier.

"Best be on your way, I'll let you know if I discover anything!" She waved her hand impatiently.

"Yay, can't wait..." I said sarcastically while closing the door behind me.

I made my way to the Captain's office and gave a small knock on the door.

"State your name and business."

"Cadet Nova and you wanted to see me," I responded quickly.

"Come in," His words were always plain and simple.

Walking into the room, the soft hint of fresh pine engulfed my senses.

I rarely enter this office, but I truly admire how clean it is.

"There's not much to do today, I just need you to clean the room next to the cellular." He said not meeting my gaze.

I was slightly relieved to hear that, seeing how last night we were sparing. However, it lasted for hours and I ended up getting less than three hours of sleep.

I could really use the rest at the moment, "Right now?"

"No, just before nightfall." He seemed more concentrated on filling out those forms, then me.

Seeing the number of sheets on his desk, brought back memories of when I was living at home.

I would always walk to my father's office to see him doing late-night paperwork. He always looked exhausted.

But he always made time for me. A smile grew on my face, as I remember he would always let me sit on his lap and I would color while he filled out forms.

"What's with that smile?" His voice brought me back to reality.

"...oh, nothing, just thought of a memory." I faintly smile.

He hummed, giving me an eyeful look. Taking a closer look, I noticed his eye bags are deeper than usual.

He probably didn't even sleep last night, he must be tired. "Why don't I help?"

"With this?" He pointed the quill towards the paperwork.

"Mmhm!" I hummed with a firm nod. "Yea-no." He declined without hesitation.

"Why not? I've helped my father with government paperwork, this shouldn't be too different" I huffed while crossing my arms together.

"I don't want, nor need your help."

I narrowed my eyes at his strong-willed behavior. He's as stubborn as ever.

I took a deep breath before taking a chair from the front of his desk and placed it next to him.

Moving to the side, I tried to move his seat as he intensely glared at me.

"What the hell are you doing." He sneers through his teeth.

"I'm...trying, to move, this chair!" I groaned struggling to move his seat over.

Damn, how heavy is this man? This made it aware that even though he lacks height, his muscle weight is greater.

He pitched the brink of his nose impatiently before scooting the chair on his own.

A satisfying smile grew on my face as I quickly snatched the quill from his hands.

"Your starting to get on my nerves."

Ignoring his statement, I started to read the documents.

"You'll thank me later, now rest," I spoke in a more serious tone.

For a briefly moment, he just looked into my eyes. I never know what he's searching for, nor I ask.

I lightly bump my shoulder against his. "Seriously, rest."

He sighed, then shifted himself a bit, and lowered his head down as his eyes closed.

Looking down at the pile of paperwork made my stomach turn.

This isn't the first time I've done this, Hange would sometimes forget and get scowled for it.

So, to prevent that, I would try to assist her and remind her consistently. Hopefully, this won't be too bad.

ɤ

Moving my neck around, I groaned, it felt slightly sore. It's been over an hour and I got a majority of it done.

Shifting my gaze to the right, I see the Captain snoozing peacefully.

It's a rare sight to see him with such a peaceful look. With one deep breath, I slightly lean back on the wooden chair.

Office work is draining. I close my eyes for a moment to rest.

Without notice, I felt a light pressure on my shoulder.

My eyes open quickly to see Levi's head leaning on my shoulder.

My face softens at the sight, I can't move now, I would feel bad.

I guess, I'll stay and wait until he wakes up, who know when that will be though. After a couple of minutes, I look over at the sleepy Captain again.

My sight focuses on every little detail, how smooth his skin is for his age, how slowly his breathing is, even how chubby his cheeks are when pushed against my shoulder.

With a calm atmosphere and tired eyes, I found myself slowly dozing off.

ɤ

The growl from my stomach did the trick. I shifted in my seat slowly, as my eyes opened.

My gaze automatically look towards window to only noticed how dark it got.

Looking over at the empty seat next to me, triggered my memory. Oh shit! I forgot to clean the room!

Standing up, I didn't even notice a blanket keeping me warm.

I folded the blanket and placed it on my chair before sprinting out the door.

Zooming through the stairs, I pass the cellular and see an opened door.

Confusion fell on my face as I slowly walk in, to see someone cleaning the windows.

Knowing the owner of that haircut, immediately gave away his identity.

"Captain?" I called out softly.

I heard a groan escape his lips as he turned around giving me an eyeful look.

"Did...you do all this?" Scanning over the room, it was spotless. As if this room was never used before.

"Who else do see here?" He muttered, rolling his eyes at my obvious question.

My eyes flickered towards him in annoyance but then soften at this attempt to be kind.

But one question continued to ponder my mind, "Why?"

His eyes avoided my gaze, "You helped me, so I helped you."

My expression softened even more if possible, "Levi," Was all I could say, the smile never left my face.

His eyes glued to mine, he continued to stare into my gaze, which became something that I was used to at this point.

It wasn't till it hit me, "Apologies, Captain, I shouldn't have used your name out of context."

He stood silent for a moment, "...No, call me Levi" He muttered while dumping the rag in a bucket.

It seems like our friendship would continue to blossom even more.

"Come, lets go down to the kitchen, I'll make us some tea," I smirked knowing it's an offer he can't refuse.

You could tell he was debating with himself on the matter. To make things a little more desirable, "I'll make some black tea~" I cooed, trying to convince him.

Without a word he marched right past me while grabbing my wrist from behind, making me turn a one-eighty.

"Woah!" I laughed at his sudden behavior. He didn't miss a step as I was being dragged by his tight grip.

Walking into the kitchen, I slip my hand from his tight grip to heat the metal stove.

While opening the cabinets, from a distance I could hear Levi taking a seat on the chair.

I huffed, knowing it was Eld who put the tea supply too high for me to reach, my body stretched upward to my tippy-toes.

"Be careful." He warned as his eyes pierced through me. He watched, he always watched.

Watched how my blouse folded and ruffled while my right hand reached deep into the cabinet.

How my face would slowly change from confusion to frustration, from not being able to reach. He would be lying to himself if he didn't think this sight was slightly amusing.

Could he have come up and helped? Of course. Will he though? Of course, not.

He's known you long enough to know if he'd tried to assist you, you would decline his request and tell him, 'I can do it,' with a determined look on your face.

"Yes! Got it!" I grinned in satisfaction, as I place the tea set gently on the wooden counter.

"Took you long enough", My eyes glared at him for a moment then shifted back to the heated stove, placing the filled teapot to a boil.

"A little more gratitude would be nice," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?!" He called out highly, making my eyes widen.

"Nothing..." I laughed off, hoping he didn't hear what I said.

Before he could say another word, the tea screamed in a sharp tone, catching both our attention.

Carefully, I poured the boiling water into each cup and continued to make tea the way my mother taught me.

With care, I slowly walk over to the table and place the hot tea on down, while taking a seat in front of him.

"I hope you like it," Softy blowing over the tea, I took a sip feeling the warm liquid run through my esophagus. A sweet hum escapes my lips, enjoying the warm sensation.

"It's too sweet." He commented, quickly ruining my sweet moment.

"No, you just like your tea bitter. You could use a little sugar in your life," I teased with an innocent smile.

"Oh? Do you think you could provide that sugar for me?" He leaned onto the table getting a bit closer as I took a gulp of the tea.

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" I shuttered a bit flustered at his statement. This is a dangerous conversation, my mind shouldn't be wandering in forbidden places.

"I could never, with my position," I pouted with uneasiness.

"So, if you weren't placed in my squad, or in the military for that matter, would you?" He pressed with deep eyes, causing my heart to race.

"So, after military service do you have any plans?" I nervously smile trying to change the subject.

Then again, silence.

His silence never bothered me before, but this seemed different. "...In the past, I wanted to open a tea shop."

He's the most complex, intimidating man I have ever met. But to think, that someone like him, would open a tea shop.

"Really? I make some pretty good tea, would you hire me?" Proudly, I lift the tea cup.

"Hell no, your tea is too sweet." He said without hesitation.

I dramatically place a hand over my heart. "I'm hurt." I pouted with a frown. He rolled his eyes before standing up from his seat.

"I'll teach you some day." My eyes widen as he gently ruffled my hair.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but it felt so...heartwarming.

"Thank you for the tea and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow," His voice deepened as he looked down at me.

My hand tightly gripped the chair handle as his bluish-grey eyes looked deep into my own.

When I first met those eyes, it was something to fear. There was hurt, loneliness, but growth.

Now, when I see those eyes, it's the same in all honesty.

_Yet, there's something else that lingered, something that I have yet to experience but eager to find out._


	6. Chapter 6

𝒜𝓁𝑒𝓍𝒾𝓉𝒽𝓎𝓂𝒾𝒶

𝖄𝖊𝖆𝖗: 850

Eren Yeager.

He seems to be the talk of the town recently. Based on the events that occurred yesterday, the military court were practically force to interfere.

That being said, everyone looked so tense. My fingers linked together, as I stood side by side between Erwin and Levi.

Everyone waited anxiously for Eren's arrival, in order determine his fate as a soldier for humanity.

My heart sunk at the situation, I don't know him personally but I couldn't help, but feel bad for him.

In my opinion, I think he would be a good asset to the military, if he's still on our side, of course.

However, most leaders in the military are blinded by fear and the unknown, which can't be helped...

Shifting my gaze to we're Darius Zackly stood, my father was right next to him.

As his eyes met mine, they softened. It's been a long time since I've seen my father or my mother for that matter.

The large doors suddenly open as the chained soldier walks in. He had an anxious look on his face.

I couldn't help but tune out as everyone started to argue, seeing how each regiment had their own opinions on what to do.

It wasn't until I heard multiple gasps from the crowd, that my eyes widen as I see Levi beating the crap out of Eren.

I was just as shocked as the rest of the crowd. How could Levi hurt the poor boy like that I-

Turning my head towards Erwin, he was already looking at me with a stern look on his face.

If I could, I would stop him but I know where I stand in this court.

I couldn't bear to look at the whole situation, I cringed every time I heard a kick or a punch.

The Captain can be such a cruel man sometimes. It's no wonder he's one of the most feared and respected leaders.

"You know personally, I think nothing instills discipline like pain." His words were sharp and unbothered.

"You don't need a good talking to. What you're in need of boy, is to be taught a lesson. And you happen to be in perfect kicking positions"

Levi continued to beat him and explained to the crowd how as an enemy he's dangerous, but he could still take him down himself.

Erwin then, catching the crowds attention, raised his hand "Sir, I have a proposition"

Darius, unfazed with the whole situation spoke up, "Proceed"

"There's still too much we don't know and no doubt his danger will be ever-present. As such, I suggest this." Erwin continued.

"Eren Yeager, will be placed under captain Levi's supervision. We will conduct a recon mission outside of the wall."

"Yeager, will join you in this excursion?" The supreme commander asked.

"Yes, Sir. You could look upon the mission results yourself. And if he successfully controls his ability, Eren will prove his value to mankind." Erwin nodded.

"Eren Yeager will be closely supervised. And if he would lose control?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I can definitely kill him if it comes to that. The only downside is there is absolutely no middle ground." Levi turned to face him.

The judge thought about it for a moment. You could really feel the tension in the air. Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"Then I have made my choice."

ɤ

"Well, that went better than I expected." Hange sighed as she started to clean up Eren's wounds.

My face fell seeing his current state, he looks like he's in so much pain. I couldn't help but feel a little anger towards Levi, for taking it too far.

"Does it hurt?" Hange asked while gently rubbing the wound.

"Yeah," Eren said raspily in pain.

"Yeah?! Describe it to me!" She gleamed with a sparkle in her eye.

"Hange!" Without hesitation, my hand made contact with her shoulder.

"Ow!" She rubbing it with a pouty face.

"Don't say things like that," Leaning toward Eren, I gently soak the cotton with some alcohol.

"Hopefully, this heals fast," I whispered softy as I carefully rub the purple wound.

With gentle dabs, I notice a light shade forming on his cheeks. My eyes flickered to his, but he quickly avoided my gaze.

"Sorry for all that, but the theatrics did get you placed in our custody," Erwin walks in with Levi behind him.

"No I understand," Eren nodded. Once I finished, I slowly backed up between Hanji and Erwin.

"I can assure you the pain was worth it. We played our trump card at the perfect time." Erwin then kneeled at his height.

"You have my utmost respect." Erwin smiled raising his hand.

Erens face brightened at the sudden action. "Eren, I'm glad you on our team."

"Me too, glad to be here sir," Eren said hastily shaking his hand.

It warmed my heart, really. There's something about this boy, that makes me want to take care of him.

Levi then walked over, thrashing himself on the couch as Eren slightly jumped.

"So Eren, you don't resent me now, do you?" Levi asked while crossing his legs.

You could see the slight fear Eren has for Levi. "N-no, I can see what did you was necessary," Eren said holding his arms.

"Good then, you understand." Levi nodded without faze.

"Still, don't you think you went too far?! I mean, you knocked his tooth out!" Hanji argued.

"She's right, you could have dialed down a bit," I sneered while narrowing my eyes, only for him to glare at me.

Hange opens her palm showing us the missing tooth. "Neat huh?!"

"You picked it up? How disgusting." Levi spat with a disturbed expression.

"This is a precious sample you know!" Hange said kneeling in front of Eren.

Looking over at Miche, I notice through the window the sun was beginning to set.

"Commander, may I be excused? My father wanted to see me before I go."

Grabbing his attention, Erwin spoke up, "Of course, just be back before we leave." Before leaving the room, I saluted and stated in my goodbyes.

Seeing all the citizens of Wall Rose brought me to a delight, that I really couldn't explain.

Seeing the children play, the smell of baked goods, just the community enjoying themselves brought such a nostalgia.

Opening the grand doors, I walk in catching the attention of the government representatives.

"Nova, my darling it's been too long!" My fathers voice boomed through the crowd.

"Gentlemen, I'll shall see you tomorrow, good day." My father gave a slight head bow before making his was towards me.

Walking out of the room, I automatically embrace my father in a tight hug.

"Oh, how I've missed you!" The smile never left my face.

"As have I, my darling. Now, I know you don't have much time but I wanted to give you this," My father took out an invitation.

My hand reached for the invitation, to see that it's for a banquet. "Ah, father with my duties, I'm not sure if I can make it."

It's a tradition that my family has done for ages to host a banquet. It's not as enjoyable as you might think.

My father invites all the royal government representatives and the minister.

...Not only that, but if I do attend, I will be force to see my arranged husband who so happens to be the ministers son.

"One night will do no harm! Your mother misses you dearly. Not to mention, this invitation is not only for you, but for the commander and your captain as well." He explained diligently.

"Alright, I will let them know."

"Thank you, and I hope to see you soon." My father caressed my cheek as a smile came across my face.

ɤ

I couldn't tell you how he does it, but my father seems to always get the job done.

Before I could even mention a thing to the commander he already knew.

Since I wasn't a big fan, I didn't want to force the commander or captain to attend. However, Erwin felt as he couldn't turn down an offer from a government official.

So here I am, getting ready with a gown that was sent from my mother.

It's been a very long time since I've worn such a gown. Being involved with the military, I've come use to wearing trousers and long skirts.

Putting on the gown was rather simple, the corset was the issue. Sadly for me, there aren't many women who could help me at the moment.

I thought for a moment, Petra is currently on patrol so she's no use. Oh, maybe Hange!

If you saw me walking around the halls, you're in for a good laugh. My hands were currently held behind my back as I tried to tighten the gown myself.

Reaching Hange's bedroom I notice a sheet of paper taped to her front door.

My face frowned, "Are you kidding?", I groaned unpleased with what I read.

Instead of turning around, I notice an open door at the end of the hall. What a dilemma.

The owner of that room was Levi. It seemed like I was dragging me feet there, but I needed my corset to be fastened.

I took a deep breath, raised my hand and knocked. It was quiet for a moment, "Come in," He called out.

I turned the knob till I heard a 'click', and slowly opened the door to see a vorfreude view.

The Captain sat on a wooden chair with his legs crossed while taking a sip of his tea.

His eyes held no remorse when focusing on every single detail on my gown.

However, I'd call myself a hypocrite since I found myself complete focused on the sight of the Captain.

He wore a regal suit, with colors that truly complemented his eyes.

"Sorry to barge in, in such short notice, it's just Hange was busy and you were the closest." I explained while taking a step in.

He still had an unamused experience, but his eyes wandered to my loosened corset.

"Could you help me tie my corset?" I asked with a slight struggle, feeling embarrassed.

He sighed, before placing the tea on the table. He looks up at me with daring eyes, "Come here."

I followed his orders as my heels clanked towards him. Making it to his view, I turn my body around so my back faced him.

The moment his hands touched my hips, I felt a slight shiver. Without notice, he turned me completely around so my pelvis faced him, while he sat.

"I-Isn't it best if I turn around," I whispered as he focused on my eyes.

"No, I rather this way." He stated as I felt him grabbing the strings of the corset with a soft tug.

"Put your hands on my shoulders," Confusion fell on my face, but I did what I was told.

It wasn't till I felt a rough tug, almost knocking the wind out of me, that I understood his intentions. "Ah!" A sharp gasp escaped my lips as Levi kept his gaze on me.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but the way we looked into each others eyes made my heart flutter, in more then one way.

Our eyes never left has he tied the ends on the corset in a firm knot.

My hands tightened around his shoulders as I felt him begin to caress my hips to where my love handles were.

I swallowed deeply, my body and mind were beginning to betray me at the moment.

His finger tips dug into my gown bringing me closer without awareness.

My hands loosened it's grip and I couldn't help but slide them over to his neck as I brushed over his undercut.

His movements were swift and quick, catching me off guard. He stands up straight, putting in perspective how close our proximity was.

My hands slide down from his shoulder to his chest, close to where the handkerchief stood.

I purposely avoided his gaze, but I couldn't avoid how flustered I was getting.

This was getting intimate...too intimate.

Escaping the situation seemed to be my only option, I might regret it if I don't.

I swallowed deeply, "...Thank you, I'll, um see you downstairs."

My gloved hands brushed against his, detaching his hands from my hips, and I swiftly left the room without another word.

‘ _Don't look into it, it's not worth it.’_ On repeat that continued in my head. I'm playing a dangerous game and I don't know how long I'll last.


	7. Chapter 7

𝒞𝑜𝓈𝓂𝑜𝑔𝓎𝓇𝒶𝓁

𝖄𝖊𝖆𝖗: 850

Stepping outside the carriage, we could already hear the elegant music being played from a distance.

Nervously I breathed, it's been so long since I've attended one of these events, I feel out of shape.

"Nova?" Erwin spoke up as my head turned to see him reaching his hand out for me.

Flashing a smile, with one hand I firmly grab the side of the gown, and with the other, I seize Erwin's hand.

"Thank you," He held my covered hand with assurance as I stepped down.

"Nova, I must say, you look rather beautiful tonight," Erwin complemented, causing a slight blush to form.

"Why, thank you. You-, both of you, look quite splendid!" I clapped a grin while looking at both gentlemen.

For some reason, I couldn't help but wonder...if Levi also thought I look beautiful tonight?

"Ready?" Erwin asked as he held in hand open for me. I would be lying if I didn't say, I was impressed at Erwin's manners, he's a true gentleman.

"Let's get this shit over with." Levi sneered walking right past us. I laughed to myself, as Erwin called out at Levi to act more polite.

It's ironic, isn't it? On the outside, I seem to act and behave as Erwin but on the inside, I'm thinking the exact same thing as Levi.

Walking inside the grand room, unconsciously I held tightly onto Erwin's arms. "Don't be nervous." He whispered with a slight wink.

Erwin's words did make me feel more at ease but not completely, during these events the amount of judgment is unreal.

It puts it in perceptive on how much a luxurious life these people have without knowing what really lies outside these walls.

"My darling, Nova!" My mother's voice could be heard beyond the crowd as I see her making her way toward us.

Seeing my mother's beautiful face, made me feel less anxious. "Mother!" I gently released myself from Erwin's hand and embraced her tightly.

"Oh, it's so good to see you." She whispered sweetly with joy. I responded softy, "You as well, mother."

Excitement lingered in my voice, "Oh, please, let me introduce you mother. This is Captain Levi, he has been teaching and guiding me throughout my time in the military."

My mother bowed slightly, "Captain, words cannot explain my gratitude to you for teaching and taking care of my daughter."

"She's a pain in my ass, but she's getting better." He explained with no filter. It wasn't until now I noticed Levi wasn't taught polite manners or proper etiquette.

My mother's eyes widen at his abrupt format of speaking as Erwin shook his head down. To ease the tension, I laughed, "Oh mother, he does have a great sense of humor!"

"Oh, yes, that must be it." My mother laughed along with slight confusion.

However, Levi did not look pleased at all, in fact, he looked like he wanted to punch somebody in the face.

"Nova! Dare I say, is that you?"

That voice, my heart slightly dropped. "Klaus..." I blinked a couple of times.

"Wow, you look as beautiful as a gem." He flashed his signature smile, while intaking my hand to place a soft kiss.

I sighed with a crud smile, "Why, thank you. You look rather dashing." I responded dryly.

My mother had an awe face, "Oh Daniel, your such a charmer!" She playful tapped his shoulder before turning to my company.

"Commander, Captain, I would like to introduce you both to Nova's future husband, Klaus. He is the ministers oldest son." My mother gleamed proudly.

Erwin shook Klaus's hand respectfully, while Levi's eyes flickered towards me. Deep down, I prayed the someone, anyone, could understand how I'm feeling.

Klaus uncomfortably, retreated his hand, and turned his head to see what Levi was looking at.

His face soured, for just a second at the fact that another man was staring at me so deeply.

Klaus reached over, and without hast grabbed my arm. "Let's dance, shall we?"

With everyones eyes at us, how could I deny? "Of course," I smile, hiding the fact that I do despise this man.

Now, please do understand, that there is reason behind my feelings towards Klaus.

I think of myself as a person who very forgiving towards people, I rather see the good in people then the bad. However, Daniel has crossed too many lines.

Do I despise his existence, yes? Do I hate him intentionally, no. That probably doesn't make any sense, but I pretend it does in my head.

"I've miss you Nova, truly." He whispered while sliding his hand across my back.

Couldn't relate.

I breathed in deeply, "I have missed your company as well." The smile softened.

The angelic music continued to play, and with every spin, my eyes almost immediately caught a certain man.

Even from a distance and a large crowd, Levi watched me with troubled eyes. Again, for some reason, I wondered what it would be like if it was Levi here dancing with me instead.

In reality, those wishes and thoughts need to be tucked away, somewhere that I cannot even reach...

ɤ

If there is one thing that I wish we had more knowledge about, is on stars.

Hands down, one of the most beautiful things I've laid my eyes on. I've always wondered what they really look like, or if they twinkle the same way in the sky.

My grip tightened on the rim of the balcony as my head leaned back to look at the stars.

"Lean off the edge, you might get hurt dumbass." A small laugh escaped my lips.

Slowly turning my body around to see my one and only, "How did you find me?" I questioned with an eyeful look.

He scoffed, "I'm always watching," His monotone voice followed next to me.

"You awfully sound like a stalker." I admit while taking a sip of the alcoholic drink.

He narrowed his eyes, "It's called being observant, you should try it sometime." He added.

A mischievous smile slithered on my face, "Oh I do love this song, dance with me."

He wasn't fazed by my attempt, "I don't dance." He mumbled.

This turned out more interesting then expected, "I won't take no for an answer~" I playfully tug on his arm pulling him close.

"You are a persistent one, aren't you..." His voice deepened as he slowly got closer to me.

Not knowing what to say or do, I allowed him to encage me between his arms. My heart shuttered, once again in the danger zone.

He was so close, my back was facing the ledge of the balcony. Boldly, I looked into his eyes, "I guess, you could say that." I whispered softy.

The tiniest smirk formed on his lips, "What if we are seen? Are you willing to risk that?" He whispered as his lips slightly brush against my ear.

I bit the corner of my lip, this conversation was

laced with an undertone. This wasn't about dancing, it was much more then that, and we both know it.

My fingertips laced beneath his undercut, "Honestly, I don't know. But I'm eager to find out."

His hand wasted no time sliding on my hips, pulling me close. While the music played beautifully, we danced.

However, not the way you might have expected. It was rather different. We held onto each other and with a slow pace, we moved with the beat.

It was not rushed nor perfect, but exact what we needed. My one hand laid on his shoulder, while the other was laced with his hand.

It was easy to get lost in the music, I wouldn't have ever taken the Captain for someone who can slow dance. The moonlight shining down on us, with every delicate step we took, he led me with grace.

My heat raced faster than usual, I bravely let go of his hand that was intertwined with mine and laced my arms around his neck.

He took the hint and wrapped his arms fully around my torso, bring me closer in the process. With every breath that he took, I could smell the lingering smell of alcohol.

His eyes glowed under the moonlight, showing how bright his eyes really were. The atmosphere felt heavy, his strong gaze made me feel weak, it made me feel somewhat indulged and wanting.

It was clear that the alcohol kicked in, boldly I leaned forward. He didn't move an inch, as if he respectfully waited for my decision.

Our pace slowed down, as my head tilted to reach his lips. My hands gentle slid from his shoulder to under his sharp jawline as my lips brushed against his.

Even before I could make full contact our heads pressed against each other, "Don't." He whispered deeply.

The heat of the moment got to my head, but my heart sank at his words. "Don't do something you'll regret later." He added, before loosening his grip on me.

My lips quivered as stepped back from his embrace, and on cue, I heard the balcony doors open.

"Nova, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Klaus came storming in with a worried expression.

However, his face darkened at the sight of Levi, "Why are you here, alone with this man, without a chaperone." He asked suspiciously.

I playfully scoff as if nothing just happened, "Do not worry Klaus, we were just discussing subjects about our squad." I reassured painfully.

Klaus stayed silent for a moment, eyeing me down suspiciously. Truthfully, I have to admit, I am a horrible liar, and everyone knew that.

He then turned to face Levi, "Captain, could you leave the lady and I alone for a moment," He said sickly stern.

I landed a quick glance at Levi with a nervous appearance, I didn't want him to leave...But he did, Levi walked directly past me without another glance.

I swallowed deeply when I heard to door shut, Klaus automatically grabbed my forearm roughly, "How dare you fucking lie to me!" He growled.

I whimpered at his firm grip, "Please, calm down." I whispered in utter sadness.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do. What the fuck were you doing with him!" His forceful methods always angered me.

Don't think of me as weak, I could kick his ass if I really wanted to, but I can't.

He's the minister's son, one of the most powerful men within these walls. If I were to do something, it would have a major effect on my parents, and I couldn't do that to them.

I continued to stay silent at his accusation, which enraged him even more. He raised his hand quickly and I automatically shut my eyes for the sharp impact. However, it never came.

Instead, I heard a sharp gasp coming from Klaus and when I opened my eyes I see Levi squeezing the life out of Klaus's wrist.

Dumbfounded, because I didn't even hear the balcony door open. "L-Let me go!" Klaus groaned painfully, causing him to let me go.

"Why should I, you seemed to enjoy doing it to her," Levi spoke unbothered, however, you would see the anger that laced in his eyes.

"How dare you, I could have you hanged!" Klaus threatened, nonetheless, the threat had no effect on Levi.

Rather it did have an effect on me, "Klaus please, there's no need for that." I argued not wanting this situation to escalate any more than it needs to.

"No, let him, I want to see him try." Levi twisted his wrist causing Klaus to fall to his knees.

"Levi, no!" I reached forward placing my hand on his shoulder. I looked into these eyes, "Please, let him go." I pleaded.

"He hurt you and you want me to let him go." He questioned as if I was a complete idiot.

I shook my head slightly, "I know I sound ignorant, but his family has power, and I don't want anything to happen to you." I said softly, whispering that last part for him to only hear.

Levi directed his cold eyes towards Klaus. "I'll only let him go if he agrees to never touch you again." He grunted, displeased with the situation.

Klaus let out a humorless laugh, "As if-" He let out a painful whine as Levi purposely twisted his hand in an abnormal way.

"-Fine! Fine! I will no longer harm Nova!" Klaus shouted in agony.

"Good." Levi let him go, backing up next to me protectively.

Klaus stood up straight, dusting off his suit and shot a glared at Levi, "You are very lucky, she cares about you." He pointed with anger.

And with that Klaus left the balcony with an uneasy tension. Silent fell on both of us once again, "Thank you..." I sighed feeling unsettled.

He turned to me and surprisingly embrace me in a hug, that unconditionally brought me to sight tears.

"You don't have to hide what your feeling, you can cry." I buried my face in his chest as my hands shakenly clenched on his suit.

In all honestly, I was scared. For a man to physically want to hurt me or anyone in that manner, and feeling completely hopeless as a scary feeling.

It seems that even Levi could see through my mask, I silently sob in his arms, as I felt him begin to caress my head quietly.

After a couple of minutes, I loosened my tight grip and he gently released me. Seeing my state, I wipe under my eyes and smoothed out my dress.

"We should get back in there," I sniffed with a deep breath. I turned around but was caught by my wrist, "Stay with me."

Those words felt like a punch to my heart, he makes it so hard to stay away. I shook my head while avoiding his gaze.

"Stay with me the rest of the night, I don't want him near you." He clarified, seeing my sad expression.

I nodded and linked my arm with his, "Let's go," I stepped forward. He didn't move for a second, but instead let out a soft chuckle, catching me off the guard.

"It's funny because I know you could have kicked his scrawny ass." His crude way of speaking causes a small smile to form on my lips.

"Oh I know full well I could have," I laughed as my shoulder brushes against his.

As my laugh diminishes, I look over at Levi who continues to admires me with a small smile, I quickly look away as my cheeks were heating up.

_His smile really is one of a kind._


	8. Chapter 8

𝐸𝓊𝓃𝑜𝒾𝒶

𝖄𝖊𝖆𝖗: 850

A week has gone by since that interesting banquet event and everything seemed to revert back to normal. I'd continue sending letters to my parents until hopefully one day, I would see them again.

The fresh smell of hay and grass was something I didn't think I'd miss. Twisting the wet towel, the water poured loudly into the bucket.

"Nova are you really not coming?" Petra asked before hopping onto her steady horse.

Moving a piece of hair, I look up. "No, I am. I just need to help Hange with some of her titan experiments. I'll be coming soon." I explained.

"Alright, I'll see you later." She smiled moving away with her horse as I waved goodbye.

Apart from spending my time with Hange, Petra would be the runner up. She's a kind woman, I respect her truly for her determination and skill.

"You ready kiddo!" Hange shouted excitingly, waving her hand.

"Yes, ma'am!" I shouted with the same energy making Hange laugh.

For the next couple of hours, we dissected and analyzed titan parts that Hange has collected over the years.

This brings back memories of my days in Einrich College, where I befriended a lovely lady named Carly Stratmann.

We both studied in the Chemistry department for about two years. I wonder how she's doing nowadays...

I looked out the window seeing the sun almost setting, meaning it was almost time for me to go.

Since Eren is now on the Levi squad, we had to move locations. Even though, since the banquet, something hasn't left my mind.

"Hange, can I ask you something?" I asked, placing the microscope slide down on the wooden table.

"Yes, my darling?" She hummed adjusting the knob on the microscope.

"How long has Levi been in the survey corps?" I questioned, my covered hands linked together.

"Oh, for as long as I can remember! He joined the corps a couple of months after I joined." She huffed with a smile.

I started to think back at the memory I saw of Levi's past, I have yet to mention it to him or anyone for that matter.

I don't know if this would be the right thing to do but, "...During your early days, have you seen a woman, she was pretty young, and had burgundy or brownish hair with big green eyes."

For a moment Hange stood quiet and didn't say a word. She eyed me suspiciously, "How'd you know who she was?"

Hange's entire vibe changed at the moment, it wasn't her normal goofy self. She had more of a serious attire. "Did Levi tell you?" Hange asked giving me her full attention.

I didn't think Hange would ask me this...what do I tell her?

"Ugh, -I was just curious and wondered who was in Levi's squad when he first came here." I laughed nervously.

"That's great and all, but how did you know her specific features without knowing her name?" She narrowing her eyes.

I sigh in defeat. I can't lie to her, she's never kept anything from me and I don't want to start any distrust now...

"Listen Hange, let's just say I have this 'weird knack', and I am able to see things when I touch someone." I carefully explain.

"AH HA! I knew something was off when you wore those gloves! At first, I thought it was because you were a germaphobe, but no! This is so much better, this is amazing!" Hange went off running around the room.

"Hange please calm down, it's not a big deal really," I hastily try to grab her from hurting herself.

"Are you kidding me?! Tell me, how does it work? Is it on command?! Do you only have to touch someone's hands!" She was thrilled at the idea, slightly frightening me.

"Hange please, I'll tell you everything if you just take a seat." I spoke more firmly, as my patience withered.

Without hesitation, Hange took a seat while squeezing her hands together excitingly. I sighed feeling uneasy about this.

"It happens randomly and I can't control it. Because it happens randomly, I don't really need to wear gloves but it's just for precaution." Hange nodded understanding.

"As far I know, it's only my hands that need to touch someone, it would be their arm, head, shoulder, anything really." I continued.

"I will see a portion of someone's memories, it only takes a moment. When I come back to reality, I could feel what that person felt during that time." I said sadly looking down.

This time Hange's smile fell. "So, you saw Levi's memory?" She questions placing a hand over mine.

I nodded in response. "That must of been hard...do you ever see good memories?" She asked hopefully.

"I do, however since I've been wearing the gloves, I haven't seen many memories in a while."

"Nova, this knack or ability you have is amazing." Hange smiled with a gleam in her eyes.

I was taken back, "Is it? It feels more like a burden to me. This might sound weird but I miss touching people, like shaking someone's hand without fear of what I might see." I smile pitifully.

"Why don't you take control?" Hange suggested with a firm fist. I thought for a moment, "I've never really tried to, honestly."

"Do you wanna try with me?" Hanji said reaching her hand out. "Really?" I laughed humorlessly.

"Yea, why not. Maybe try to concentrate on not activating it." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"I don't know..." I looked down until I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up once more.

"Nova, don't fear what you have. Who knows how this could benefit or even help someone."

I never really thought about it that way..."You right, let try," I said with determination.

Hange reached her hand out as I slowly took off one of my gloves.

I don't even know what I'm supposed to be feeling to stop this interaction but I'll try to clear my mind.

At first, I hesitated, then I slowly intertwined my hand against Hange's.

I was scared for a moment but nothing happened. I sighed in relief. "Yes, no memory!" I smiled brightly.

"Yes! Either it worked or this was just a random!" Hange sighed in relief.

"I don't even care, I finally got to touch you Hange!" We both blushed, realizing what I just said but then, burst out laughing.

"I can finally high-five you!" I jumped as we both clapped our hands together.

Laughing sweetly, I hugged Hange tightly catching her off guard. "Thank you Hange...you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Aw kiddo, your gonna make me cry." Hange smiled. When she said the word cry, it brought back memories of our last expedition.

"Our 57th expedition is coming up soon right?" I mention, leaning on the table with my elbows.

"Yes, Erwin has this sort of plan in mind. But..." Hange's expression looked somewhat pitiful.

My eyebrows furrowed, "But what?" I further pushed.

She sighed, "Listen, you're probably going to hear it soon but...I don't think Levi will let you ride on this one." A frown tumbled upon her lips.

Confused fell flat on my face, "What do you mean?! Why wouldn't he?!? This is absurd!" I began pacing around the room in shock.

Hange held a guilty expression, "Because of what happened in the last expedition." My behavior softened, she must be referring to the one, when they found Ilse Langnar's journal.

That was last year's expedition when Hange almost caused an accident and Levi was frightfully angry.

That was actually my first expedition and when the titan tried to grab Hange, I pushed her away but the titan literally swatted me away causing my ankle to sprain.

If it wasn't for Levi, it would've gotten a lot worse. Now that I think back, that was the first time Levi physically took care of me.

By the end of that expedition, he wouldn't let me leave his side, even through the medical attention.

Not to mention, during those painful nights he was the one to bring me some tea to keep me relaxed. That whole week revealed a new side of Levi, that I wholeheartedly adored.

"Well, I'll have to speak to him on the matter and I should leave now or he might kill me if I show up late..." I ponder my thoughts while getting ready.

We both walk outside and I hop on my horse getting ready to depart. I look over at Hange and she had a devious look on her face. "What is it, Hange?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Wait, so let me get one thing straight. You touched Levi?" She smirked mischievously.

"No Hange! Not in that manner!" I blushed while continuing to narrow my eyes.

"If it wasn't in that manner why are you blushing huh?" Her smirk grew even more.

I look away crossing my arms. "Hange, it's just embarrassing when you say it like that."

"Oh really? So, absolutely nothing has happened between you two?" She giggled teasingly.

I started thinking about all the times Levi and I interacted. Is anything happening...

To avoid this conversation I simply looked alway, "...No," I stated plainly.

"Mmhm. Okay," She hummed not completely convinced.

"Goodbye Hange." I smile innocently while ignoring her last statement.

"HA! See you later Nova~" She teased before walking back into the building.


	9. Chapter 9

𝐻𝒾𝓇𝒶𝑒𝓉𝒽

𝖄𝖊𝖆𝖗: 850

I was relieved that the ride only took about fifteen minutes, my horse started to slow down at the stables.

Sliding off the horse, I stumbled on the ground. "Thank you for the ride, Fallon." I smiled at my horse as I combed my fingers through her soft hair.

Animals are such beautiful creatures, I thought to myself as I admired my horse.

"Oi Nova, your back!" I turned my head seeing Eld running up to me. "Oh hey Eld, how are you?" I said with a small wave.

"I'm doing well, it's good to see you." He smiled while rubbing the back of his neck. "Awh, it's good to see you too." I nodded kindly.

"Is there something the matter?" I questioned seeing how he's avoiding my gaze. "Oh no, I- um the Captain would like to see you actually." He shuttered.

"Oh okay, thank you." I laughed lightly at his weird behavior. I jogged up to the old headquarters, that actually used to be a royal residence.

Walking in, I was greeted by the rest of the squad. "Hey, do you all know where the Captain is?" I asked out loud.

"He's right upstairs dear." Oluo grinned nodding his head to the stairs. "Ah, thank you" I smiled politely as I began walking up the stairs.

Walking into the first room on the right I saw Levi in his normal cleaning attire with Eren and Petra.

"Good evening." I smile brightly at all three of them.

Petra smiled warmly while Eren shyly looked away and Levi kept his unfazed expression.

"I should finish cleaning, see you all later," Petra said before patting my back.

"Nova get a broom and go teach this freak of a titan how to clean properly." Levi ordered annoyingly.

Eren had a sad expression as Levi walked away. "Don't take it personally he's always like that." I grinned placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, I know." He said slightly flustered. What in the world is wrong with this kid?

Eren and I walked upstairs and we continued to clean the room as much as possible.

I huffed wiping the sweat off my forehead. I look over at Eren who was cleaning the window.

"Hey, Eren?" I call out. He turned over to me slightly. "Yeah?" He responded back.

"Do I make you feel...uncomfortable or have I done something to upset you?" I said looking down.

"What no!? What would make you think that?" He asked slowly walking towards me.

"Oh it's just, every time I speak to you, you get all flustered and red..." I said concerned. Maybe it's his health?

"Oh, that..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

I waited for his response patiently. "It's just...I-I think you very beautiful...inside and out" He mumbled blushing like crazy.

My eyes widen at his kind statement. "Eren..." I was speechless at first and it was silent for a moment until a smile grew on my face. "Oh Eren," I giggled lightly.

"What's so funny?" He huffed crossing his arms. I roughly pat his back as I continued to laugh.

"Eren you are so sweet...it's just...nothing." I smile warmly. All my life, I've been looked at different due to my appearance not matching theirs.

My parents have always called me beautiful but to hear it genuinely from Eren warmed my heart. "Yeah well! Whatever!" He barked all flustered.

"Thank you." Gently I reached over and placed a small peck on his cheek. This action caused him to get flustered even more.

However, I was glad to hear there's another female in the 104th cadet corps who also has features different from the civilians as well.

Looking around the room, I notice that we're all done.

"Well, it looks like we're all finished let's report to the Captain!" Grabbing the towel, I place it into the bucket and pick it up.

Walking out, I was immediately startled to see Levi leaning against the wall across the hallway.

He looked like he was in deep thought. "Captain?" I said softly breaking his train of thought.

He looked up at the both of us unfazed. "Go clean yourselves up, we'll have a meeting in half an hour. Don't be late." He said sharply before turning away.

Eren and I state our departure, then I walk over to my new bedroom. Giving myself a quick wash and a fresh uniform, I made my way downstairs.

Opening the door, the light was somewhat dim. I walked in taking a seat next to Eld.

"It's safe to assume, standing orders will stretch into next week. Word around is that we're gearing up for a new mission a month from now." Eld announced.

"Apart from that, a bunch of new graduates is going to be our back up." He sighed not pleased.

"That can't be right, why do something like that?" Gunther questioned as if he misheard something.

"The cadets have been through enough with the last titan attack, why subject them to that kind of dangerous again" He continued.

"Surely this must be a mistake," Petra said shocked.

They all do have a point...Erwin what are you planning...

"Mission planning isn't my responsibility. But it is Erwin. And you know the man is obsessed over every angle." Levi said before taking a sip of his tea.

My mind began to wander deep in my thoughts. There was something Hanji told me when we were running experiments about a week ago.

She mentioned, how she had this theory that humans and titans weren't so different. Mostly because they had such humans like features and characteristics.

It had me thinking...if Eren can turn to a titan maybe there are other people who can as well...

A roughy slam on the door broke my train of thought. "Ow!" A cry from outside the door called out.

Petra stood up and opened the door to see Hange rubbing her head. "I'm so sorry, good evening team Levi!" She said excitedly.

"How's castle life treating everybody!" She grinned from ear to ear.

"You're too early." Levi sighed. "Am I? Looks like I couldn't help myself" She said passing Levi, making her way to Eren.

"Section commander Hange?" Eren questioned. "Hello, Eren" Hange greeted.

"If you haven't put it together yet it's my job to spearhead the scout regiment research efforts"

"I basically poke and test titan specimen, and I would surely need your help." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"My help? In what way? Like what would I have to do?" Eren questioned with an uneasy tone.

"Join me of course! On a quest of scientific discovery!" Hange squealed in excitement.

Oh no...Hange acting up again. Eren I would stop talking now while you have the chance.

The moment Eren said the word experiment, that was everyone's cue to head out before Hange would go off.

ɤ

The moonlight shined brightly in my bedroom, as I had a hard time falling asleep. I've been staring at the dark ceiling for hours now and couldn't find a hint of tiredness.

I stood up moving the hair out of my face and tying it up. Sliding off the bed my feet touch the cold wooden floor.

_Maybe drinking some tea will help..._

Opening the door, I slightly shiver from the cold air. Slipping on my shoes I grab the enflamed candle and walked towards the kitchen.

It was silent through the halls, while the water boiled it held a nice ring to it.

After the water boiled, I carefully poured it into the white tea cup with a mixture of herbs to help me sleep.

Without hurry, I walked back towards my room until I noticed an opened door at the end of the hallway.

I look to my sides and nobody was around. My curiosity got the best of me as I walked towards the opened door.

The closer I got, the colder the air became. The moment I walked through the door the candlelight wore off.

This door led me to the outside rooftop, walking out slowly I noticed someone sitting on the stone edge.

"Um...hello?" I called out stepping a bit closer.

"Go back to bed cadet." A voice I knew too well responded back.

I twitched annoyingly. "I couldn't sleep," I huffed taking a seat next to him and placed the unlit candle down.

My legs dangle off the edge as a chilly breeze passed by. I noticed how Levi also had a cup of tea with him.

Not many words were said, we just both drank our tea in silence. Although, not an awkward silence, but a peaceful one.

Looking up at the sky, I was in awe at all the stars shown. "You shouldn't be walking around these hallways this late at night with an outfit like that"

I look down at my short loose shirt that kept moving with every breeze. "It's alright, I trust everyone here."

"Tch. You're an idiot if you think you can trust everyone." He snapped annoyingly as I rolled my eyes at his harsh remark.

Finishing my tea, I put the cup down and continued to look at the starts.

"I read your file, you had a good life before joining the military, so why did you leave it?" He asked calmly.

"I guess you could say my curiosity got the best of me. I just know there's more outside these walls than what meets the eye. I just have this feeling that somethings out there..." I explained.

"So based on a feeling?" He said in unbelief. I chuckled to myself. "I know, it sounds stupid. But I-"

"Of course it sounds stupid. You're risking your life based on a feeling you have?" He argued now fully looking at me.

"Listen, it may sound simple but they're so much more to it. Plus, I'm tired of living that 'princess life'." I sighed rolling my eyes.

"I want excitement, I want freedom, I want..." I pause noticing Levi staring deeply into my eyes.

Embarrassingly I look back up at the night sky. I should change the conversation...

"...The stars look beautiful tonight." I tilted my head back viewing every angle of the night sky.

"You know when my mother found me, she said that all I did was smile at the stars and that's why she named me Nova." I explained with a smile, thinking back to what my mother told me.

"Found?" He questioned looking back at me, as I also turned my head towards him.

"Well, technically a soldier found me...outside the walls. Abandoned and alone...that's when my current parents adopted me." I sighed looking down at my covered hands.

"Don't make that face, you have us now, so forget about the past," His voice was harsh. It's not that easy though.

Levi noticed my sad expression."...I understand how you feel...It's not easy, trust me. But it will get better."

I've never heard Levi speak with such a soft tone before. I smiled to myself, I have a feeling that this is his way to try to comfort me.

Speaking through my actions I place my hand over his, catching him off guard. He looked at me with widened eyes, as if no one has held his hand before.

"Thank you, Levi," I whispered seeing how we were right next to each other. The next couple of seconds were just us staring into each other's eyes.

It's a rare sight to see the Levi get vulnerable like this. "Nova...I..." He continued looking deep into my eyes and I truly couldn't peer away even if I wanted to, it was like I was in a trace.

"Yeah?" I whispered as my eyes shifted from his gaze to his lips. My mouth slightly open and at the slowest pace possible, we got closer and closer to each other.

The atmosphere felt so fuzzy and warm...Our faces were only inches apart as I could smell the black tea he drank from his lips.

His breath was hot as I felt it on the rim of my mouth. Our lips only brushed against one another and I could feel how soft his lips really were.

Before our mouths fully connect, he pulled away quickly, standing up and backing away from me.

Realizing what I was about to do, my cheeks grew reddish as I quickly stood up as well.

I could hear him breathing heavily as I cupped my cheeks trying to calm myself down. "Leave cadet." Levi growled turning away from me.

The anger that lingered in his voice, upset me deeply. I didn't think he'd get so angry over such things, to the point to tell me to leave.

I've never been one for a yelling match, instead I took a deep breath to calm myself, "Could we please talk about it-"

"I SAID LEAVE." He shouted starling me in the process. In all honestly, before I joined the military I rarely got yelled at or even scowled.

I don't really know how to handle it, when someone would yell at me with such anger and force. I swallowed hard not being able to meet his eyes.

I bend down grabbing the unlit candle and the empty teacup and walked back inside without another word.

Making it back to my bedroom I whimpered feeling hurt at his forcefully words.

It was obvious now that he really didn't want me...


	10. Chapter 10

𝐿𝑒𝓉𝒽𝑜𝓁𝑜𝑔𝒾𝒸𝒶

𝖄𝖊𝖆𝖗: 850

Since that night, a week has gone by and Levi has been reluctant to speak to me. He tends to avoid me at every cost.

It makes me feel as if everything we've done to get closer to one another, was for absolutely nothing.

He would order me to clean places that were furthest from him, he wouldn't even look or acknowledge my presence during our meals.

What happened that night did cross some boundaries, especially while working within the survey corps. Romance or any intimacy, in general, isn't seen as often within the survey corps knowing that the moment we step outside these walls, our lives are in constant danger.

Regardless, as discouraged as I am, I need to keep my head focused on the mission at hand. "Gosh, it's easier said than done," I whispered to myself.

"Did you say something, Nova?" Eren asked while feeding the horse next to me. "Oh no," I laugh lightly, shaking it off.

Looking around I saw the squad working hard on this hot sunny day, "Fall in!" Gunther shouted catching our attention as we turned our heads to see the Captain approaching us.

Eren and I both walked over and saluted to the Captain. "Good Morning, reporting for duty," Eren shouted firmly, showing his respect.

"Eren you are to stay within ten meters from me at all times, the only reason you're out of your cell is that I'm keeping an eye on you. Understood?" Levi ordered while looked down at Eren.

"Yes sir!" Eren nodded. Levi glanced at me for a split second, "Nova, you are to stay here and keep watch. Understood?"

There was no point in arguing or even trying to bargain with him. "Yes sir," I spoke softly with a weak smile.

"Let's ride," Levi stated before moving away with his horse. Eren quickly follows with Gunther and Eld, while I watched them leave from behind.

_H_ _ere I am...alone, again._ _.._

ɤ

The day seemed to pass by quickly as the news spread that we were going to get new recruits. I was sweeping the floor until I heard the sound of horses stomping their way here.

Turning my head I see the squad walking in from a long day. "Hey, Nova!" Gunther and Eld waved with a quick wink before stepping into the next room.

"Well hello there, dearest." Oluo grinned until Petra smacked the back of his head. "Don't speak to her like that!" She scolded while Oluo rubbed his head.

"Sorry about that, hi Nova" Petra laughed. "It's okay", I laugh alongside her.

Lastly, through the door, the Captain walks in. I hesitated for a moment, "...um hello Captain" My voice echoed in the empty room.

He simply ignored me and continued to walk into the next room. I grip the broomstick tightly, _how long must this go on..._

I put the cleaning supplies back where they belong and made my way up to the Captain's office.

_My nerves were getting the best of me. If I knock on this door, what will it accomplish?_

He's being so stubborn, but for some damn reason, I refuse to give up on him.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "State your name and business" He called out through the door.

"...Cadet Nova and can we talk for a moment?"

"No, I'm busy, leave." He snapped without a second thought.

A small pout formed on my lips. _There's so much I can do..._ "Well, if you change your mind...I could make us some tea before bed."

I stood silent for a moment, to see if he'd respond. To my disappointment, he didn't.

Putting on a brave face, I walk down the stairs back to the main floor. "Oi, Nova!" I look up to see Hange running towards me.

My eyes gleamed in joy, "Hange!?!" I shouted in disbelief. We both came crashing into each other arms.

"Oh, how I've missed you!" I hug them tightly as I saw Mobit running behind them.

"Ugh me too! I feel so deprived without you!" Hange groaned making me laugh. Erwin has Hange working a ton this week, so I wasn't able to see them at all.

Letting go, I saw Mobit crouching down while trying to catch his breath.

"You alright Mobit?" I asked as he gave me a quick nod. "Y-yeah, it's just...Hange ran...all the way..here..." He huffed at every word.

"Ahh, I see." I chuckle lightly, _Mobit is so dedicated to Hange it warms my heart._

"Quick question, Mobit has been on my ass for me to take a shower, wanna come with?" Hange sneered at the soldier who tried to catch his breath.

"Sure, I could use a shower as well." I nodded in agreement.

I turn over to the gentlemen, "I'll take care of her from here, rest well Mobit." I smiled as I pat his shoulder.

"Ah, thank you." Mobit smiled in relief. "Hey! I'm not some child to be taken care of!" Hange spoke up, sounding offended.

"Mmm debatable," I laugh dragging them down to the showers.

ɤ

"Ah, your so gentle Nova~" Hange hummed as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"Well, I try to be." I smiled as I brushed out Hange's soft hair.

"Ugh, it feels good to be clean." Hange huffed while stretching her arms out.

I hummed in agreement, "You've got that right," I lie down next to her on the cushioned bed.

"Awe, Nova your hair looks so good down why do you always tie it up?" Hange asks while running her fingers through my damp hair.

"It just gets in the way, plus I have this fear that a titan might just chop it off one day." I snickered causing Hange to roll her eyes.

She then turned her body to the side, "Have you practice getting your 'knack', under control?"

"Sort of, this past week I haven't been wearing my gloves as often but I'm still not used to it," I looked down at my bare hands.

"Don't worry, I know you'll get the hang of it!" Hange encouraged.

I smiled at her kind words, "Thanks Hange,". Without realizing it, I started to space out while she spoke.

"Hellooo? Walls to Nova? What are you thinking about?" Hange waved her hand in front of my face.

"Oh um, it's n-nothing." I laugh nervously. _I'm not sure if it's a good idea to tell Hange just yet._

"Mmhm, okay." Hange was not convinced and you could tell.

"Hey, why don't you let me guess! Is it something between you and Levi?" Hange raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

My face stayed firm, "...no?" I mumbled while tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

Hange grinned, "AH HA! I knew it!" She cheered onward. Embarrassed I shy-fully look down, "How did you know?" I added.

"Well, you know I'm a very observant person, and I've noticed that Levi often stares at you _very_ intensely during our meals or our meetings," Hange explained.

"Not only that! But the face he makes, it's like he's marking his territory or something. But I know others wouldn't notice. He could pull it off since he barely shows any type of emotion." She continued.

"But since I've known him for so long, I could tell that he's never looked at anyone the way he's looked at you, Nova..." Hange finished giving me an eyeful look.

 _I really didn't know what to say,_ I knew that he would stare at me, but he also did it to everyone else so I never assumed anything.

Not only that but with last week's event, how could anything come from it?

"HA! I'd be crazy to say it, but I would think Levi likes you." Hange cackled. My eyes widen as my heart skipped a beat at her sudden statement.

I stood quiet, just analyzing the situation for myself. _Could it be possible?_ A brief smile grew on my face with the thought of Levi actually liking me.

And myself? In all honesty, I haven't really thought about it. But I do know, is that when I'm with him...I feel safe and comfortable.

"Nova?..."

My eyes flickered to Hange's, to only see her shocked expression.

"Do you...like Levi?" She asked while leaning a bit closer in anticipation.

I was at a loss for words, "I-" My mouth gasped open, I couldn't finish the sentence.

Hange further pushed impatiently, "Nova?" She asked again more firmly. "Do you have feelings for Levi?"


	11. Chapter 11

𝒜𝒷𝓊𝓁𝒾𝒶

𝖄𝖊𝖆𝖗: 850

I did what I do best in stressful situations... _run away~_

I left the door hanging open with Hanji fully shouting my name to come back. But I couldn't, not with a heavy question like that.

Moving the hair out of my face, I stumble my way to the kitchen hoping that my so-called proposal to Levi is still valid.

To my surprise, the warm smell of tea flickered in the air. Turning the corner my eyes widen, to see a male figure in the shadows.

If it wasn't for the squeaky wooden floors, I could've sneaked upon them.

"You're late."

By this time of night, his deep voice rung deep in my ears. "I didn't think, you'd show up," I answered truthfully.

He shifted his body towards the table and placed two teacups down. His intense stare bore in my heart, "Join me."

I hesitated for a moment but gave in as I carefully took a seat across from him. He gave me an eyeful look before taking a sip.

My eyebrows furrowed, "What?" I questioned. He shook his head slightly, "Nothing, you just look different with your hair loose."

I raised an eyebrow, "A good different?" I further pushed. He cleared his throat as he looked away for a moment.

"Y-Yes, I guess." He looked puzzled with himself and held a stern look. Internally, I light laughed at the sight of humanity's strongest soldier shuttering.

I take a small sip of the tea, as my eyes explicit comfort. "This tea is amazing!" I exclaimed very fondly.

His reaction was quite _cute_ per se, he blinks a couple of times and mumbled 'thank you'.

Without a doubt, I enjoyed every sip of tea. "You must teach me one day." I further expressed.

He looked rather nervous or uncomfortable with all my kind words. "Sure," He answered much more calmly, with a soft smile that I rarely see.

I settled the tea down, almost half empty and my eyes flickered to his dark grey ones.

He sighed before scooting his seat back a bit. "Listen, I'm going to say this as...kindly as I can."

With a slight head tilt, I awaited his response, "You're a problem."

My left eye twitched in annoyance. _He's not being serious, is he?_

"Um, excuse me?" My hands flattened on the table with urgency for an explanation.

"You're a distraction"

I scoffed offensively, "Fine, go on!" I crossed my arms, just to take the beating.

"You're a weird attraction."

_That one threw me off._ My eyes once again met his, while he looked like he was struggling with his words.

_Is it possible that-?_

You know what...I'm not going to overthink this, I already feel some type of way towards him, taking these hits isn't helping.

"Well Captain, as much as I-"

Without hesitation, he swiftly moved from his seat and made it to my side, firmly grabbing my shoulder.

The strength of his one hand forced me down on my seat. "You're not going anywhere."

I inhaled sharply while giving a slow head nod. He grabbed the chair from across the table and placed it next to me.

"Listen, I didn't mean to yell at you that night. But you're...doing things...that I-"

_I had to stop him right there_ , "Me? As I remember you leaned in as well-"

"That's not the point!" He sighed aggressively.

He looked so frustrated with himself, I took this chance and gently placed a hand on his cheek.

My thumb rubbed against his smooth skin, this gesture seemed to calm him down, "Take your time, what are trying to tell me?"

Based on his behavior and what I've gathered about him, it was more than obvious that he struggled with expressing how he feels.

It's better for me to stay patient and listen to what he has to say.

"Out of all my years, I never thought I'd come across someone like you. You're a threat in my eyes and I've been trying to avoid you as best as I can."

My eyes lowered, I don't know whether his words are sincere, yet they stung.

He noticed my expression and carefully grabbed my hand, his hands were warm compared to mine.

"Enlighten me, Levi," By this time of night the only light source we had was a small candle in the center of the table.

Our shadows bounced around our surroundings and with that look on his face, it drew me closer.

"How much of a threat am I?" The definition of this word has changed drastically.

_From fear to wanting._

He breathed deeply, "You're driving me insane."

I couldn't tell you what came over me. The dim lighting, the calm atmosphere, or the warm temperature.

Everything felt so foggy and warm, he seemed to be the only thing that could clear it up.

My left hand came in contact with his thigh as I leaned forward and deliberately placed a soothing kiss on the corner of his lips.

He tensed up for a moment, letting his hands draped over my waist. With the gentle touch of his hands, he slid my body from my wooden seat to his lap.

There was a small squeak from the movement of the wooden chair as my hands were placed stiffly on his shoulders.

He caught my lips at every moment, at every breath, and at every angle. I would have assumed this man had no experience, yet he would have thought the same about me.

Unyielding as this was, my lips slowly detached from his as my breath wavered.

My face heated up and my ears were so tuned I could feel them warming up.

He was still so close, yet none of us said a thing. We just continued to stare into each other's eyes.

Even now his hands never left my waist, in fact, he caressed them, not making it any easier for me.

He leaned slightly forward as his lips brushed against my ear. "You're going to be the death of me."

My lips quivered at the intimate touch. "You have no idea." I breathed heavily.

With an amused look on his face, he stood up with my body still weighing on his. Causing me to latch onto him while he stood up.

Trying to play it safe, I took a step back only for him to hold me steady. Slowly he unlatched himself from me, leaving me completely dumbstruck.

Before leaving he gave me an extensive eyeful look, "Goodnight Nova."

He turned away, leaving me completely alone in my thoughts. It hasn't even sunk in yet.

_What just happened?_


End file.
